Memories to be by Amaya Yuki and Dark PriestessK
by Amaya Yuki
Summary: this is the story of two new warriors,warriors brought across time. One future one past. while in the universe of the four gods, Chichiri and Hotohori find out that........... Will the four find love, or betrayal?
1. Chapter 1: Chi comes to life

Memories To Be by Amaya Yuki 

**CHAPTER1**

**Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump. **

**Arise Chi, Warrior of Suzaku. **

**Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump**

**Awaken and Serve me!**

**Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump**

**Come now and Kill all!**

**A large burst of Flame erupted from the corpse, flesh started to form over the dusty bones, The hair, once dusty and gray grew to a beautiful shade of purple and magenta. The skin was pale and smooth, her body perfect, long hair flowing everywhere. Slowly the womens eyes opened to an eerie shade of green. She sat up slowly, than stood up. As soon as she stood up she fell and died. "fool of a corpse!" shouted an old woman. The woman was tall and wrinkled with long gray hair pulled up into a long braid. The old woman picked up the body and dissapeared into a dark swirling mist. **

**At Eiyou at the Emperial palace of Konan.**

**A scream of pain is heard across the court yard. "please lady, you must try to push!" "I'm trying! AGHHH" A red light exploded from the mother and out came a beautifull child with a small patch of brown silk for hair on the top of his head.**

"**My lord, the baby was born with success. Would you like to see him?" Said a birthing maid to the emperor. The Emperor Seishuku walked into A large room Dressed in wall tapistrys and curtains. On the other side of the room, layed his wife and his beautiful baby boy. He picked up him up. "I shall name you Saihitei Seishuku ( did I spell that right? )" " My lord! Hurry quick! The kuto wariors have reached the east border of konan." The Emperor Seishuku gave the small child to his wife and than he left the room. The Emperor Seishuku was never seen again. They say he died by a blast of blue chi. **

**The old woman appeared in front of the Konan palace. She set the Woman down in the mud and dissapeared into the dark mist again. The cold rain beat down on the womans naked body. Soon she was cold and covered in mud. A red light shone down and devoured the womans body. The light was warm and calming Soon she was on a bed and full of life. "Are you Chi?" a warm scratchy voice said in her head. Chi winced a bit and said "where am I?" "you are at Daikyokuzan Mountain." The voice replied. Chi opened her eyes and saw an old woman with wriknles on her face looking like cooled lava, and an elegant kimono on and a ribbons flowing from it, Her hair was up in two buns perched on top of her head. "EEEEEKKKKK who are you ?" Chi screamed. "Quiet child! I am Tai Itskun, mother of the four gods." "four what whats? Mother of who?" Tai Itskun had a look of annoyance on her face. "you are the mother of the four gods? WOW!" Chi looked down at her body. Her breasts were very small, and her feet were small, toes were short and fat and she had a scrape across her knee. "ACK IM SMALL AGAIN! WHY AM I SO SHORT, WHERE ARE MY BOOBS?" "I had to turn you back into a child so you can relive your life to your new destiny." "WHAT?………AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chi was once again wraped in the warm light and placed in the emperial palace. There she saw a small boy with long flowing brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. "hello, who are you?" said the boy. His voice was calm and sheepish. "Im chi, who are you?" "I'm Saihitei." "Saihitei? Hmmm Lets be friends!" chi said as she hugged Saihitei. " Saihitei! Get away from that maggot! Who are you maggot? State your name!" yelled one of Saihitei's advisors. "Im chi. Im a sevant in the court." "How old are you? Wretch?" The advisor said coldly. "I'm ten sir." Chi said meekly. "fine if you are a servant, keep lord Saihitei company!" he said as he walked off. Chi and Saihitei walked off into the garden and started to play with butterflies.**

**Four years later.**

"**Saihitei please don't cry. It will be ok. Im still here for you." Saihitei was sitting on the bench in the garden where chi and him had spent many of there days. Saihitei was crying. "Saihitei please, don't cry". Chi was hugging Saihitei to comfort him. But she wasn't able to comfort the pain he had. No one could after his mother died.**

**Three years later.**

"**Emperor Saihitei? Who is she?" chi asked sheepishly. "she is the new priestess of suzaku." Saihitei replied dully. "woman return to the harem!" said Advisor Koai. "yes sir." Chi said sadly as she left Saihitei. Chi was now seventeen, Saihitei eighteen. Chi cried in her room. Why had Saihitei become so cold to her? Why would her words no longer reach him? Chi thought of this often. **

**It was night when chi left the herem. She went to see her beloved Saihitei. Slowly she crept into his room. He was sitting at the table in the corner of the room reading. "Saihitei, may I talk with you?" "Yes, come in chi." Saihitei said with a smile on his face. Saihitei motioned chi to a nearby chair. "Saihitei, have I done something wrong, something to hurt you." Chi said shaking as she looked at a flower on her kimono. "no chi you have done nothing, what makes you think that?" "iiiits just that every time I try to talk to you, im turned away by a cold man, not my beloved Saihitei." Chi said as a small tear slid down her cheek. Chi stood up and hugged Saihitei. "Saihitei I love you." Saihitei had a shocked look on his face. "c c chi I didn't know you felt that way." "yes yes Saihitei I have always felt this way about you. Since the day we met, the day your mother died, the day I first entered the herem!… I have loved you." Chi blurbed. Saihitei hugged chi and kissed her neck. Chi was crying. Saihitei wiped the tears from her face. "chi, I love you to, but…" "Saihitei don't tell me you cant return emotion for me! Please don't tell me that. Please don't tell me that you love someone else! Please….. just say its me, please." "chi, I I I do love you, but it cant happen." "what what why why not tell me Saihitei tell me why." "because you and I are suzaku wariors." Chi went silent. "what?" "yes chi we are suzaku wariors. And if we are suzaku warriors, we cant love one another." Chi let go of Saihitei and slipped out of the room and back to the herem. Her heart was broken, she cried through the whole night. What would it matter if she and Saihitei were suzaku warriors, why couldn't she love him? Those thoughts ran through her head the whole night.**

**The next morning at breakfast, there chi saw Saihitei and the new priestess Miaka talking like old friends. She was sitting with him at the bench where Saihitei and chi first kissed, where chi and him talked, where chi comforted him after his mother died. Chi was furious, she was on the verge of tears, and ripping Miaka's head off. How could he just be over it like that? How could she take her place? Could he just forget about her like that? Her heart felt like it was ripped in two and tossed into the ocean and eaten by sharks. Chi was heart broken because she had to walk past Saihitei and Miaka to get to her room. Ill just hold my head high and keep walking. Yeah that's what ill do, I don't even have to look at her or him. Chi stuck her chin up and kept walking. "Chi, may I talk to you for a minute?" Saihitei said calmly. How can he be so calm? Like nothing happened! He ripped out my heart, and now he expects me to be fine! "yes Emperor Saihitei?" **

"**I would like you to meet Miaka, she is the new priestess. Miaka this is Chi, my dear friend." Saihitei said in his kind voice. What? I was rejected for so long from his kindness, and she shows up and she gets all the happy happy stuff?**

"**Nice to meet you miaka." Chi said calmly as she bowed. "Chi, did you know that you are the charichter moon in the suzaku seven?" "No I did not Emperor Saihitei." How in the name of suzaku does he think that he can be so friendly? My heart, it hurts. "Chi, please call me Hotohori." "yes Emperor Saihitei, I mean Hotohori." " well you can continue what you were doing."**


	2. Chapter 2: Shiri descovers

DPK:

Hi Everyone! This chapter is about…

**_Amaya Yuki clamps hands over DPK's mouth mouth_**

Ayama Yuki: 

Why don't we let them read it to find out instead of us ruining it!

Nyan-Nyan:

_**Thinks for a moment**_

Okay!

Both:

Here is chapter two of Memories To Be!

Chappie 1:

Shiri 

Screaming, loud and high pitched. That's what it was, screaming. The screaming was echoing off the walls of her mind and inside her delicate ears. Shiri laid crumpled into a small uncomfortable ball in the middle of her room.

'Why wouldn't it stop! Why!' were the thoughts echoing in her mind like the screams off her walls. She clamped her eyes shut.

" I wish I could be anywhere but here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. And it happened.

She opened her steel colored eyes to see bows of great trees so large that no sun bled through. She stood slowly making as little sound as possible. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she, without thought, untangled leaves and twigs from her loose, toxic purple hair.

" Where am I?" she muttered softly in wonder. She'd seen places like this only inside her wildest dreams.

She reached out a pale hand from her long sleeves to caress a passing flower petal as it fluttered to forest floor. Moss covered the forest floor like a carpet and felt like it against the soles of her bare feet.

" Absolutely beautiful…." She muttered and wished she had her camera. She adjusted her long sleeved baggy black sleeping shirt and the elastic waist on her matching pants. The air was cleaner than the city air she was used to, she was sure of it.

The wonderful thing was, there was no screaming, no sirens haunting the night air, no howling dogs, and no gunshots. No longer was she in the bad side of NY City! As far she was concerned, if this was a dream she never wanted her alarm clock to go off!

She was in absolute paradise!

Shiri had been in paradise for about, she estimated, five days now. The charm of this place had worn off soon after she found out that the only company she would have for a while were squirrels. The squirrels were nice and all, after all they found food for her and were her only source of entertainment, but she needed real **human** interaction.

Then came her other problem. Shiri was hungry for meat. Really here, herbs, nuts, and berries were nice but what she really wanted was a fat, greasy cheeseburger with fries and a giant sprite.

She would think of how good pork, chicken, and beef tasted, but then her hunger would get the best of her and she would wonder if squirrel meat tasted like any of the above. Then she would always mentally smack herself and give herself a lecture about how the squirrels were her friends so she couldn't eat them.

Man was she hungry!

Ayama Yuki: Hello my freaky darlings (guess what movie that's from and who says it and you get a FY or Inu-Yasha bishie of your choice. Except for Chichiri or Tasuki) D.P.K is tied up in the closet so I get to do the ending. R&R please! Criticism is totally welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3: Chi and Korins evil plan

Memories to be Chi Chapter 2 

"hello Peeps! nice to see ya again. this chapter is short, but it was all my brain could muster"

"what brain?"

"SHUT UP DPK! THIS IS MY CHAPTER!"

"IS NOTS!"

"IS TOO!"

" IT IS NOT YOUR CHAPTER! ITS MINE! SHUT UP SO WE CAN LET THE PEOPLE GET TO THE FIC!"

"FINE!"

Chi walked off and went to her room. She flopped down on her bed and cried. "Talking like old friends! Tsk!" Chi sighed. I hate her, I wish she would just, disapear! I wish she would just DIE!

There was a large gathering of people outside. "You chinesse limp noodles!" miaka shouted. There was a bunch of crashing and banging as many men chased after the priestess. "Oaf! What does she think shes doing?" Chi said Smirking and laughing. "Pathetic!" Suddenly there was a crash and the outside pagoda started to fall. Tamahome, miakas companion jumped over miaka to guard her. "Oh that's too bad, he saved her." Chi said happily.

A Tall purple haired woman started to pull the rubble off of the two. Chi recognized this woman from the herum. "KORIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Chi screamed in her head. "she would have died!" When the rubble was removed, the priestess and tamahome were safe. Hotohori was in a panic the wold time. The couple came out with only minor scratches and bruises. "OUTRAGIOUS!" "I must stop this nonsense at once!" Chi thought. Chi stormed off the porch and grabbed Hotohori's hand. Chi stuck her toung out at Miaka and pulled Hotohori away. "Chi? What are you doing?" "Its not Fair! How come when she comes, she gets the welcome wagon?" "Chi! What nonsense are you talking? She is our priestess!" "but…" Chi's eyes welled up with tears. Chi quickly hugged him than she kissed him. Chi ran off, tears filling her eyes.

"Korin! Why did you save them! She could have died! Than we would both be happy." Chi said as she flailed around. "sorry Chi-Chan!" Click! And an idea popped into Chi's head. "Korin! I think we should be really mean to Miaka, so she will want to leave!" "good idea Chi-Chan, But his majesty will be mad at us!" The two women ponder the consiquinces of being mean to miaka. "… That's a good point." Chi said in an unsure tone. " I have the idea!" korin said.

Later at dinner

"MIAKA THIS FLOOR IS REPULSIVE!" Korin shouted as she dumped dirt on the floor. Clean it and clean it right! Korin said as she walked off. When korin rounded the corner, she saw chi cracking up. " that was so good, I love it!" Chi laughed. "Now lets claim what is rightfully ours!"

"HA" Amaya Is lauging at seeing dpk tied to the chair and being atacked by squirrels. "atack my beautifull squirlies!"


	4. Shiris Atempt at Freedom From Squirrels

DPK:

HiI got free from the immensely evil Squirrel Chair of Doom!Now I've strapped Amaya to it, but instead of squirrels she has to watch the really evil…

ELMO'S WORLD!

Bwahahaha!

Bwhahaha!

Now on with the fic!

Chappie two:

Shiri's departure!

" Bye, Squirrels!I'll send you cashews and acorns!"called Shiri as she tried to wave, walk backwards in a direction away from the forest, and yell her good-byes to her loyal squirrel minions all at once.

No to many nights ago she'd decided to leave her humble forest in search of civilization, so here she was.

" Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!Big ones! Small ones!Non existent at all ones!" loudly sang the sadly tone deaf Shiri as she walked down the roads of the mysterious place she'd landed in.

Suddenly she stopped and stared in amazement at the giant house/mansion/palace thingy in front of her.

" sqeee May be there'll be food there that people will be willing to share!And better yet maybe the people there can tell me where I am and how I can get home!" squealed Shiri as she rushed forward.

" And where exactly d you think you're going commoner?" asked a husky, rough looking guard as he shoved her back from the entrance.

" In there.Isn't that obvious or are you just oblivious?" simply stated Shiri.

And for some reason that was unknown to Shiri this made the guard mad.

" That's it!" yelled the guard and pulled his sword.

" Oh shit!" yelled Shiri and screamed.

A/N:

DPK:

That's all for now!Sorry it's so short but I'm not thinking to well at the moment.

Amaya Yuuki:

Guess who's free!

DPK:

Oh Crap! runs

Amaya:

I'm gonna so kill you! chases


End file.
